A user may interact with applications executing on a mobile computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like). For instance, a user may interact with the mobile computing device to install, view, or delete an application on the device.
In some instances, a user may interact with the computing device via a graphical user interface (GUI). For instance, a user may interact with a graphical user interface using a presence-sensitive screen (e.g., touchscreen) of the computing device. A user may interact with the graphical user interface of the computing device to enter text to communicate using text messages, emails, web sites, and social networking sites.